


Три желания

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Canon Universe, Community: disney_kink, Dark, F/M, Jasmine-centric, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Aladdin (1992), Revenge, Torture, Villain Death, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ты теперь мой джинн. Ты будешь подчиняться мне.<br/>Она отомстит за всё, что он сотворил с ней.<br/>— И наконец, — говорит она, её голос почти дрожит от нетерпения. — Джафар, желаю, чтобы ты вновь стал обычным, бессильным человеком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три желания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Wishes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255110) by [afterandalasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia). 



> Разрешение получено.

— Нет, — она удерживает Джинна за руку. — Слишком рискованно, кто-то может отыскать её. Лучше я запру её во дворце.  
Он было колеблется, но затем медленно кивает и отдаёт ей лампу. Гладкая чёрная поверхность горяча на ощупь, держать лампу неудобно, но не более того.  
Аладдин вызывается помочь ей. Она отвечает, что чем меньше людей будет знать, где лампа, тем лучше.

~

— Ты теперь мой джинн. Ты будешь подчиняться мне.  
Он пытается запугать её, угрожающе нависнув над ней — облако алого дыма с горящими огнём глазами.  
У неё было достаточно времени, чтобы изучить его как следует.  
— Для начала... Желаю, чтобы никто, кроме меня, никогда не смог отыскать эту комнату.  
Он недовольно ревёт, но затем его браслеты раскаляются добела. Он взмахивает когтистой рукой, и комната наполняется мерцанием. Волоски на обратной стороне её рук встают дыбом.  
— Второе. Желаю, чтобы ты приковал себя к стене, цепями, что никогда не порвутся и не ослабнут.  
— Да как ты смеешь? — рычит он, но прежде чем успевает сказать ещё что-нибудь, цепи сами собой опутывают его запястья, заставляя его съёжиться до почти человеческого размера. Джинн корчится и извивается в своих оковах, и на какое-то мгновение ей достаточно удовольствия просто наблюдать за ним, слышать его крики.  
— И наконец, — говорит она, её голос почти дрожит от нетерпения. — Джафар, желаю, чтобы ты вновь стал обычным, бессильным человеком.  
Его крик эхом разносится по скрытой комнате.

~

_— Ни один принц не захочет шлюху, — шептал он ей на ухо подрагивающим от похоти голосом. — Даже если она принцесса._  
_Она прикусила от боли подушку, змееголовый набалдашник его посоха упирался ей в шею, пока он... она не думала о том, что он делал._  
_— Ты будешь моей, Жасмин, — обещал он, кончая._

~

Все мужчины, которых она встречала в своей жизни, считали её слабой в той или иной мере. Потому что она женщина, потому что она принцесса, потому что у неё мягкие руки, блестящие волосы и гибкое тело. Они думают, что с ней никогда не случалось ничего хуже, чем необходимость выйти за человека, которого она не любит.  
Это случается со множеством женщин — и со множеством людей всех званий и возрастов случаются куда более плохие вещи, чем брак. Брак, по крайней мере, может быть честным партнёрством.  
Жасмин берёт первый нож — он вполне подходит, чтобы срезать бородку с лица Джафара. На сей раз, когда она берётся за неё, то с силой дёргает — чтобы услышать, как Джафар скрипит зубами от боли. 

~

_Он несомненно думал, что она не знала, что происходило с её телом, когда она была под властью чар посоха. Но она не смогла бы ничего забыть._  
_Когда ей было тринадцать, у неё впервые пошла кровь. И она не забыла, как он прижал её к стене и поднёс посох к глазам. Она не сопротивлялась, это верно — но не по своей воле. Всё, что ей было по силам — отстранёно наблюдать за происходящим через ставшими чужими глаза._  
_Она не смогла закричать, когда он отвёл её к кровати, и её кровь осталась на простынях._

~

Она срезает одежду с его тела — легкими движениями, почти не напрягая запястья. Когда он кричит, чтобы она прекратила, она бьёт лезвием по его губам и шепчет, что это могло бы быть его горло, но ей не хочется убивать его так рано.  
Глядя на скованные над головой руки, она думает, что неплохо было бы начать с них.  
Она всегда ненавидела его пальцы. 

~

_Он всегда любил сначала использовать пальцы — одной рукой держа её за волосы и с упоением трахая пальцами другой, даже когда она кричала, задыхалась или осыпала его угрозами. Впоследствии — когда она уже была старше, смелее и куда менее невинной — она могла глумливо заметить, что он предпочитал пальцы, потому что его член уже мало на что годился._  
_Тогда в качестве ответа он связал её, заткнул рот, избивал, пока вся её кожа не расцвела синяками, и затем по-новому использовал набалдашник посоха. Она кричала, пока не сорвала горло._  
_Каждый раз его магия скрывала следы._

~

Она ломает кости в его руках одну за другой, не спеша. Когда он кричит снова, она вставляет нож ему в рот почти ленивым жестом, и пока он, задыхаясь, сплёвывает кровь, она срезает плоть с его пальцев, чтобы были видны кости.  
В некоторых книгах из библиотеки её отца были весьма занятные картинки. 

~

_Её отец думал, что тигр был неподходящим питомцем для девочки её возраста, но она настояла на своём. Когда Раджа подрос, она надеялась, что он сможет защитить её от Джафара.  
Ему хватало магии погрузить тигра в сон._

~

Она покидает его на первую ночь, смывает с рук кровь и оставляет его за дверью, ослабевшего, дрожащего, скованного, с до сих пор текущей изо рта кровью. Идёт на ужин и празднует с остальными, целует Аладдина под расцветающими в небе фейерверками.  
Она никогда не чувствовала себя такой свободной.

~

_Ему нравилось, когда она трепетала перед ним, и она старалась быть смелой, но это становилось всё сложнее с каждым новым вбитым в неё воспоминанием. Однажды ночью он сломал ей рёбра и сдавил ей грудь, чтобы уменьшить талию, не обращая внимания на её крики.  
Когда магия вновь срастила её кости, они так и остались неправильной формы._

~

На следующий день у неё выдаётся куда больше времени, чтобы обдумать дальнейшие действия — хотя часть её жаждала этого так долго, что не хочется терять ни минуты. Но в конце концов, ей, например, любопытно, как именно расплавленная смола будет разъедать человеческую кожу или как будет выглядеть основание ногтя после того, как его вырвали. Она обнаруживает, что колени действительно могут сгибаться в обратном направлении, если удалить тот маленький костяной диск перед чашечкой, и это весьма заинтриговывает её.  
Она многое вычитала из некоторых тайных книг библиотеки её отца. Тому и в голову не приходило проверить, что за книга, бывало, лежит у неё на коленях.  
Например, она читала, что горизонтальные надрезы на руке не убивают сразу. Она начинает с запястий и двигается вниз — чтобы быть уверенной, что он хорошенько всё прочувствовал.  
Она также читала, что морская вода хорошо прочищает раны. Она рассказывает об этом Джафару, поливая его плоть кипящей водой.  
На ней красный костюм. И когда она отмечает, что на красном кровь будет не так уж заметна, на её губах играет нежнейшая улыбка. 

~

_— Никто не захочет шлюху, — нашептывал он ей на ухо ночь за ночью. — Даже шлюху-принцессу._

~

Её почти разочаровывает, что он не интересуется, почему она так презрительно подсчитывает вслух сделанные на его теле разрезы. Он стонет, когда она удобряет раны его же нечистотами, отбивается изо всех оставшихся у него сил. Ей интересно, умрёт ли он раньше, чем полностью вывихнет себе плечи.  
— Я считала, — выплёвывает она, ткнув ножом по очереди в обе щёки и чувствуя, как ломаются его зубы. — Каждый раз. Я считала.  
Конечное число выведено на его груди — и она, вымыв руки, покидает комнату, запирает за собой дверь.  
Его крики становятся тише со временем, а она чувствует, что старая боль, которая гнездилась в её душе годами, постепенно уходит.  
Аладдин спрашивает её о лампе, но лишь однажды. Она отвлекает его поцелуем.  
Она никому не рассказывает о той комнате. Даже после смерти джинна его волшебство продолжает действовать. Она знает, что эту комнату никогда не найдут.


End file.
